Cooper's Anatomy
by Amie96
Summary: Addison and Derek have a son that not many people know about. After finishing a summer art class in Barcelona, he comes home, well to Seattle to live with his mother. How will this complicate things for Meredith and Derek. Set around season 2. Derek hasn't signed the divorce papers yet but is getting back with Meredith. Mark also comes into the picture soon. Maddison! M for future!
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone, this is just an idea I had in my head and thought I should write it down. This is a sort of prologue. I just want to hear you thoughts on my idea and whether I should continue or not so please review etc. I apologise for any mistakes, I have read over it and made corrections o hopefully I caught them all! Would love to hear comments guys!**_

_**I only own the idea and the character Cooper, everything else is thanks to Shonda Rhimes!**_

**Cooper's Anatomy **

_Prologue_

He walks through the halls of Seattle Grace looking for his parents. He just returned from Barcelona after attending an art summer school program. He has always been very smart but his passion was art and sculpting. He thinks that when you draw, your emotions can be expressed. He is still quite young, he is only fifteen. When he was born it was at the most unfortunate time, his parents were still in med school but his grandparents looked after him while his parents became successful surgeons but they always made time for him.

Well, his mum always made time, to go to soccer games, art contests and baseball games. Never forgetting shopping, he loves to shop, especially with his mum because they always bought designer clothes. His dad was good to him but the last couple of years he had been absent from home spending every hour he could at the hospital, he wasn't home when he went to bed and he was already gone in the morning, that is if he didn't stay at the hospital. He saw his mum transform from happy to miserable.

He and his mum depended on his uncle Mark to come to birthdays, anniversaries and even dinners while his father worked on his career. His uncle Mark was almost a father to him especially when his father packed up and left New York and never contacted him since then. But now his mum was in Seattle, working at Seattle Grace Hospital. He didn't like Seattle, it was the rain that he hated and after coming home he was missing the heat of Barcelona.

He was a very attractive boy, looked like his dad, his hair was like his dad's hair but he grew it out first, he had his dad's nose and his mother's eyes. He was average height for a boy his age and average weight. He went out for a run every morning and lifted some weights.

He was wearing his usual clothes that consisted of a light blue, short sleeved Armani shirt, chino trousers and a Emporio Armani single breasted jacket. He also wore a black trilby hat and over his shoulder he had a brown Burberry London messenger bag. In the bag he had his sketch pad which he took everywhere, pencils, his iPad and an umbrella.

As he approached the end of the hall he noticed a nurse's station and a doctor with dirty blond hair stood there, writing in a chart. As he approached he said, "Excuse me, Doctor," the doctor turned around and he read her name on her lab coat, "Grey, could you page my mother please, it is Doctor M-"

He was cut off by a sequel, looking up from Doctor Grey he saw what caused the sequel, "Coop, Cooper, I've missed you baby." Enveloping Cooper into a big bear hug, she almost squashed him.

"Mum. Can't. Breath. Squishing. Me."

She let go but before she could say anything else Doctor Grey said, "Doctor Montgomery, you have a, a kid?" She was clearly shocked.

"Yes Grey," Doctor Montgomery answered coldly. "So how was Barcelona? How was the art classes? Are you okay living here? Because you start school in a week and we can move back to New York if you want but I bought a house here."

"You don't even give me a chance to answer," He said laughing, "Lets see, Barcelona was fantastic, the art classes were even better. I don't mind living here, as long as there are designer stores because we need to go shopping." He gave his mother a knowing look and received a big grin from her. I don't really want to move back to New York because of, memories I think. But uncle Mark is also moving here." He answered back smiling thinking about that a new city means new start. Addison gave her son another hug while Doctor Grey stood there still in shock, wondering how his Mc Dreamy had a kid.

"Meredith, I need you to check on my patient in room 203," He paused looking at Addison and who she was hugging. "Who is Satan hugging?"

Meredith still not being able to answer stood and stared at McDreamy now, she thought that there was going to be no more complications and him and Addison was getting a divorce but now Addison is staying, with her kid. She was having an internal battle.

Addison and Cooper broke the hug at the sound of Derek's voice and looked at him. "Cooper," he said clearly shocked and not thinking he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Cooper was taken aback by that question and Addison answered for him, "Derek, our son is only fifteen, he can't live by himself and in case you didn't notice school will be starting soon so he will need to be here." Addison was clearly angry at his question.

Derek just replied, "So you're not going back to New York?" Addison was furious now.

"Well dad, if you didn't want me here all you had to do was say but mum was offered a job here, so we are staying."

"No, Cooper, that is not-"

He was cut off by Cooper saying, "Anyway uncle Mark is moving here so that is fantastic. I think I will visit Richard, I haven't seen him in forever. I wanted to surprise you mum because I missed you like crazy, every time I passed a designer shoe shop, I thought of you." He said giving her his charming smile which he learnt from his uncle Mark. Derek's jaw tighten at the sound of 'uncle Mark'.

"Aw, baby, same, every time I passed a designer shoe shop I thought of you."

Cooper was really happy to see his mother, even if it was only two months, around the time she first came to Seattle. "Anyway, after I see Richard I need to sleep, I was nine hours ahead so it is," looking at his expensive silver watch on his wrist he said, "5:32pm here so it is 2:32am there." Then Cooper let out a much needed yawn.

Addison looked at him sympathetically saying, "Well we could go see Richard now, then get some dinner and I will take you home. Did you get the airport to deliver you bags home?"

"Now there is an idea. Yes I did, they will be there in the morning." Cooper replied.

"Good. Now lets go." After their own conversation they started to walk away while the whole floor where shocked to see that Mc Dreamy and Satan had a child.

_**Thanks for reading, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Cooper's Anatomy**

_Chapter 1_

The loud beeping of her pager woke her up at three in the morning, as she reach out her hand to the annoying sound she pushed her lamp of her bedside table, making a loud smashing noise which jerked her awake completely. She jumped out of bed, avoiding the mess she had made muttering under her breath, "Great Addison, fantastic start to your day!" She quickly got changed and rushed to the hospital, remembering to leave a note for Cooper, to start the day with a 911 page. But before she left for the hospital she poured herself a hot, steaming cup of coffee.

She rushed through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital with her warm cup of coffee in her hand, as she rounded the corner she felt someone nearly walk through her, spilling her warm coffee onto her brand new Prada shirt. She eyed the person who ruined her shirt and shouted at the intern for being so clumsy, "For fuck sake Grey, watch where you are walking. How are you supposed to be a surgeon when you are this clumsy." The intern was visibly shocked at the outburst from the red haired doctor. Addison didn't give the dirty blond intern the chance to apologise as she had already walked away muttering, "Stupid interns, all they are, are a law suit."

There was a car pile on, on the high way containing a couple of pregnant women. This was obviously not Addison's day. She thought to herself, _what the fuck are so many people dong out so late at night? _

As Addie scrubbed out of her third surgery it was now 9:30 am. She walked out of the scrub room, ready to collapse onto a bed. She walked to the elevator and waited for it, as the doors opened she cringed at the sight she was met with. There was Doctor Mc Dreamy and the slutty intern. Derek had Meredith pressed up against the right side of the elevator. They hadn't even signed the divorce papers and he was practically shagging her in the elevator. They jumped apart when they noticed Addison. She stepped onto the elevator and muttered morning to the pair. They replied "good morning" simultaneously.

Addison laughed, "Yea right!" As the elevator came to a halt she was met with her favourite men who she could always count on which put a huge smile on her face. Meredith and Derek were too wrapped up with each other to notice who it was and only looked when Addie squealed. "Mark," embracing him tightly, "I thought you move here next week."

Mark smiled his usual cocky grin, inhaling the scent of her hair and replied, "I though you could use a friend Addie. I was talking to squirt there," That was Marks pet name for Cooper since he was 3 years old. Addie smiled at the name Mark called her son, "and he said you weren't eating. So have you."

He was met with a guilty look from Addie as they pulled away from the more than friendly hug. Derek shouted, "What the hell are you doing Mark, that is my wife." Addison cringed at 'my wife' until she saw his fist moving towards Mark.

She stepped in front of Mark and said, "Derek, don-" Before Derek could stop himself and before the tall, leggy doctor could finish her sentence she was met with Derek's fist across her face, making her stumble out of the elevator and hit the ground from the force of the hit.

When Derek saw what had happened he stepped forwards, about to help her when Cooper shoved him and shouted for all of the floor to hear, including the gossiping nurses. "What the hell dad, what were you thinking. You hit mum, you knocked her out." While Cooper shouted at his dad, Mark was on the floor, next to Addie, picking up her unconscious body. He looked at her cheek and saw it was already swollen and bleeding.

Mark shouted, "I need a gurney ASAP." He was met with an Asian doctor and a gurney.

The doctor asked, "Is that Dr Montgomery?"

"Yes, Dr Sloan," he identified himself then asked, "Where is a room where I can suture her, I also need a CT Dr," reading her name from her lab coat, "Yang."

Doctor Yang led him to an empty room where he began to clean her gash on her cheek. Addison finally woke up and pulled away from Mark. "Is okay Addie, I've got you."

She nodded her head and asked, "What happened? One minute I'm hugging you, next I'm here."

"The son of a bitch punched you across your face." Addie looked shocked to hear that Derek would punch anyone, especially at the hospital.

"I want a divorce from that cunt."

"I know Addie, Dr Yang is going to take you for a CT." Dr Yang waved a little as she observed the pair. Addison nodded in acknowledgement of her and chuckled to herself. "What's so funny Addie."

"It's just when we were interns in New York, I had to suture up your face when you hit on the married peds nurse. And now here you are suturing up my face after you hug a 'married'," she quoted married, "women." Mark laughed, remembering that day but also remembered it as the day he fell in love with her. When both Mark and Addison stopped laughing the red haired doctor looked into the ocean blue eyes, getting lost in the depth, "thank you Mark. For being here."

"Anything for you, red," he smiled at her.

Cooper walked through the door, disturbing the moment that Mark and Addie were having, "Mum are you okay?" When Cooper reached them he gave his mum and tight hug.

"Yea, I am, thanks Coop. So how long did you know Marky was coming out here?"

"Um, a day, I mentioned to him about being worried about you last night on the phone and he said," He was cut off by Mark finishing the story.

"That I would be on the next plane from New York to Seattle," he said while holding her hand.

They stared at each other before she felt something in her stomach, the familiar feeling from yesterday morning. She bent over the tabled and puked all over the floor. Christina handed her a tissue. When Addie looked back up into Mark's eyes all she could see was concern. "You okay Red?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I've been like this all week, probably a stomach bug Marky, no need to worry."

"Oh, I am going to worry Red, you never get sick, you have an immune system of steel." Mark replied, concern lacing the words.

She sat there thinking until she was drawn out of her mind by Cooper's bizarre suggestion. "Could you be pregnant?"

"No, I mean no, I can't. Coop I would know I am an double board certified neo-natal surgeon and OB/GYN. I think I would kno-" She paused thinking again but this time about the last time she had her period. I hit her like a ton of bricks, the last time she had her period was after Derek left. But that would mean she would be 4 months pregnant. And the father would be-

"Red could you?"

"I- I don't know Mark."

Dr Yang spoke like a robot as usual but she was feeling sorry for the confused doctor. "I can page someone to give you an ultra sound Dr Shepherd." Both Mark and Addie cringed at 'Shepherd'.

"No, Dr Yang I can give Addie an ultra sound."

As Yang wheeled the ultra sound machine around, Mark gently pulled up Addie's scrub top. Pausing and looking in her eyes as his hand subconsciously rub her belly. He gives her a soft smile and takes the jelly, before he squeezed it on her tummy he spoke the predictable words, "This will be a little cold."

She flinched as the cold jelly hit her tummy, and then she looked at the ultra sound machine as Mark looked for a foetus. And then she saw it. The small foetus that was her baby. Her voice was shaky when she said, "It is 15 weeks." Cooper was silent in his chair and Dr Yang didn't know what that meant. "Mark." Addie asked softly, hoping for a good reaction.

"I'm going to be a father." He turned to look at Addison with tears visible in his eyes. Addie let out a breath of relief and smiled too.

_**And that is chapter one. Sorry it took so long and I hope it isn't too shit. Please let me know what you think and drop a review. Cheers!**_


End file.
